


Kids Menu

by Elevated



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Chipotle, F/F, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Restaurants, SO GAY, a lil jean/marco in there, first fic, fuck i forgot armin, gay babies, i forgot a lot of things, idk wtf i am doing, mostly Levi/Eren tho, really lame mental body worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevated/pseuds/Elevated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really tearjerking story about two college kids (well at least one is seen as a kid by the other) who don't know how to flirt properly so one just ends up blurting out Quesadilla.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That one AU fic where Levi works at Chipotle and Eren just wants a Quesadilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Menu

**Author's Note:**

> READ ME.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> so i was just like fuck it. it hasn't been done before. let's do a chipotle au with my two fav babies.
> 
> this was shit since i wrote this on my way home, and I'll probably do some serious revising once I feel up to it (and once someone graces me with some helpful feedback since I know close to nothing about Chipotle and Writing).
> 
> so yeah. please help me. lolol
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Did you seriously skip the notes? DON'T SKIP. LOL, SERIOUSLY READ MY NOTES. They'll really help you. :D

Fidgeting in line, Eren Jaeger _finally_ began to wonder just what he should get.

 

Eyeing all of the fresh assortments from the 7th spot on the line ( _yes he counted, it’s been like 10 fucking minutes and the line only moved half an inch_ ), the young adult could feel anxiety creep into his stomach.

Shit, he hoped that was just the smell of Mexican food getting to him.

Worrying his lip between a nice pair of pearly whites, he eyed the menu again as the feeling made it’s way up his whole body; effectively numbing his brain in that moment.

 

_Fuck fuck shiT FUck WHat SHOULD I GE--_

 

 _“Hey.”_ A quiet voice drifted into him, partially breaking him out of his mini heart attack.

The voice belonged to a short, dark haired man with a sharp undercut. His storm grey eyes piercing into his very being. Slightly startled, Eren looked up, his stomach

beginning to do fucking back flips and jumps as green clashed with-- _wait, were those contacts?_

 

 

Coughing into his shoulder, Eren immediately pulled out his phone to check the time once he realized that he was being served.

 _Shit_ , what was it that Mikasa said she wanted again?? Some sort of stupid bowl? Mentally shrugging to himself, an uneasy smile filtered it’s way onto his lips as he physically tried to make the old, tattered band tee disappear. 

Forcing his mouth to work, he practically jumbled his words out as the people behind him begun to get impatient with his silence. “ _It’s fucking Chipotle, you asshats._ ” He murmured underneath his breath to some dick behind him. Gee, he had a long face. Poor guy.

“Sir,” The worker, _'Levi_ ', the name tag read, continued after another moment of silence. “Burrito _or_ bowl..?” Levi sighed, eyeing the food on display with disgust. He’s pretty sure having the door open and the food not covered is fucking unsanitary. _But hey_ , if brats like this one want it, who’s he to stop them?

Blinking, teal green eyes actually gave the food on display a once over before blurting out the first dish he could think of.

 ** _“Q-Quesadilla..!”_** He blurted out, his face flushing with embarrassment as he watched the smaller man eye him in comical amusement.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

“ _What_ , kid..?” Levi snorted, his upper torso balancing over the establishment’s counter.

Deciding it was too late to go back, Eren gave the menu up above their heads one final glance before repeating his order. “And I’m 19... _Not_ a kid.” He muttered out, not too happy about being called that.

At that, Levi actually graced his coworkers and the brat in front of him with a deep, earthy chuckle.

 

**_Holy shit, marry me._ **

 

“You do realize you’re ordering from the kid’s menu, _right_..? I mean,” He hummed, beginning to open up the oven and placing a piece of tortilla in there,”the way you stood there for a good minute ogling at me kind of at least reminds me of one anyways.”

Blinking at the man in front of him in astonishment at being caught, he frowned as the even shorter auburn haired girl next to Levi gave him a warning elbow to his side. “Levi!” She hissed, her soft brown eyes sending Eren an apologetic glance before focusing back on her own job. Eren, as immature as it seemed, made a face.

 

They seemed close.

 

Still, realizing Levi made a good point, the taller male arched a brow. “I don’t think you're in any position to judge, being _vertically challenged_ and all?”

 

_Silence._

 

That was all Eren got as Levi applied more and more pressure to the oven, leaving it in longer then Eren was sure it needed to stay in. He was pretty sure he asked for a kid’s Quesadilla. Not a burnt piece of flat tortilla. Shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, Eren watched as the raven haired male eyed him.

 

 

Was that anger? Or was that Levi’s natural expression? By the time he tried to form a plausible answer, Levi had released the poor Tortilla from the oven and passed it on to the girl who scolded Levi earlier. Frowning at the lack of words not coming from the smaller man’s mouth, Eren refused to move an inch down the line.

 

 

“Alright...” He sighed, skillfully dodging the sharp glare directed at him from the ombre dyed horse behind him in line. _Whoa_. He had a boyfriend too? Freckles? Those are kind of cute.

 

“I’m sorry.” He stressed,”That was a cheap shot.” _Even if what I did say was kind of true._

Levi simply stared. “You’re kind of intimidating..?" _Good going, Eren. Now he thinks you're scared of him._  "I..I got flustered...and kind of blurted the first thing that came to mind..” He pressed on, chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously. I mean, he wasn’t lying. _It's kind of hard concentrating when the lord decides to gift you with Adonis Jr. to make your Quesadilla._

 

 _..And_ _Mikasa did say_ that if he didn’t come home with something from Chipotle, she’d kronk stomp the shit out of him and _feed_ him to Annie’s dogs.

 

 _I mean_ , well she didn't _exactly_ say that, but her glare practically promised him a future he didn't necessarily _want_.

 

Now it was the employee's turn to stare at him with a dumbfounded expression. 

 

"So.. _Let me get this straight_." _Oh god_ , **please don't.** "You're holding up the line because I'm, and I quote, ' _intimidating'_?" Levi blinked,"Because that's _really_ fucking stupid, Brat."

 

"W-well..Maybe it's not just that.. _but yeah_..?"

 

.

.

 

 

"You said you were 19?" Levi asked, doing his best not to laugh at the poor boy. Confused, Eren nodded anyways. 

 

Shrugging, Levi took in his surroundings. It couldn't get any worse than this, he figured. Nodding, he signaled for Eren to move down the line. 

 

"I get it. Move down the line."

 

Following the other's instructions, Eren did as he was told, finally completed his Quesadilla (which consisted of only cheese, chicken, and a little bit of sour cream of course) and watched as a grinning brunette rang up his order.

 

Bothering to read her name tag, which read 'Hanji', Eren quirked up a brow as his receipt was handed to him.

 

 

On the back of the paper, a ten digit number was scrawled in what looked like a last minute attempt, in the bottom right hand corner. Right next to it, the name 'Levi' was written in messy script. 

 

Eren would **never** forget the look Levi gave him as he exited the Mexican Bar  & Grill.

 

_But he did miss the knowing look he gave Hanji right after he turned his back, and the taunting slurs that the glasses wearing brunette gave Levi in return._

 

 

 

And Mikasa's burrito bowl.

 

 

 

**_Shit._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave you guys guessing who gave Eren, Levi's number. 
> 
>  
> 
> How was it? 
> 
> Mind leaving a review and possibly some kudos if it wasn't terribly bad?
> 
> And ANY info about Chipotle (i swear to god i was craving a burrito when i wrote this) and how everything works would really help! I'm not 100% sure if I'll continue this, so for now, let's pretend it's a one shot until otherwise???
> 
> oh, btw, I know that it's Chipotle and anyone can order w.e they want, but i just needed something to make this story neat??   
> So don't take the whole kids menu thing seriously. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
